Tony Crynight Speedpainting Video/General
Speedpaint Gone TERRIBLY WRONG! - Watch Me Draw! Crynight (abbreviated to Tony Crynight Speedpainting Video) is a video by artist and animator Tony Crynight in collaboration with Cat Ghost. As the title suggests, the video is a "speed painting" video, in which the three main characters of Cat Ghost are being drawn. It is narrated by Naarah, before the video gets distorted and a strange dream-like sequence unfolds. Youtube Description Hey, guys! This is something different... Do you know Catghost by Kris Patrick, right? If you don't, take a look here! It's really worth it! I had the chance to do a collab with this channel, and the thing was going to be pretty cool, I mean, I had to draw a fan-pic of the show and one of the characters would have commented the speedpaint. Great! Well, apparently something went wrong during the editing... Because suddenly there were glitches and... Well, you'll have to watch it to see with your own eyes and believe! Again, if you're wondering what the heck just happened, take a look at the Catghost channel and see if you can find something out!! Synopsis The video begins like a regular speed painting video, with Elon, Naarah and Gideon being sketched out. After a few seconds, Naarah appears in the top right corner of the screen, confused at first, but then intrigued by the drawing. As she comments on the painting that is being done, a wave of distortion suddenly hits the video. While the video is distorted, the drawing of Naarah changes into a Skinwalker-posessed version, and apparently says "You can't hide from the truth". The video then returns to normal and Naarah reacts confused, but quickly carries on commenting. After a few seconds, the video distorts again, and the Skinwalker says "She never loved you. You can't run from her (distorted and broken) I AM YOU.". When the video returns to the normal speedpainting, Naarah mentions that she definitely saw it this time, and unsuccessfully tries to escape from her box. As she calls out for help, another wave of distortion hits. The Skinwalker repeats the phrase "You are sinful" over and over again in a mocking tone, until the video zooms in on Naarah calling for Elon. The video is now completely monochromatic, with Naarah being in its center. She looks to her right and observes a burning cabin, then looks to her left and sees a strange symbol on a stone. She then looks down and, in a saddened tone, says "Go ahead and drop me. There's nothing else left for me". The sound of creaking is heard, and then a splash of water as Naarah "falls" into a background of stars, where she begins to float towards a bright light. As she touches it, the video cuts to a clip of a clay figure of Naarah being dropped in a glass of water. Significance While the canonicity of the video is questionable, it is an official collaboration that was intended as part of the break between the first two Seasons of Cat Ghost, same as the videos in the Void playlist. Trivia *While the painting of Naarah is speaking during the waves of distortion, the mouth of "real" Naarah is also moving. *The phrase "Go ahead and drop me. There's nothing else left for me." is also said by one of the jars in ''Banana''. *During the last part of the video, it can be seen that Naarah is sitting on the chair. *For two frames during the zoom in on Naarah's face as she shouts "Elon!", a mask can be seen. **The mask also appears behind the real Naarah whenever the Skinwalker appears to terrorize her. *This video marks the first appearance of Skinwalker-posessed Naarah. *According to Naarah, the strange symbol that appears in this video "belongs to Elon"CatGhost 8 Judgement. Gallery File:Speedpaint drawing.jpg|Naarah watching the drawing. File:Speedpaint firstappearance.jpg|The first appearance of "evil Naarah". File:Speedpaint backagain.jpg|The second appearance. File:Speedpaint youaresinful.jpg|"You are sinful!" File:Speedpaint face.jpg|The face that only appears for two frames. File:Speedpaint chair.jpg|Naarah on the chair. File:Speedpaint cabin.jpg|The burning cabin. File:Speedpaint symbol.jpg|A mysterious symbol, belonging to Elon. File:Speedpaint drop.jpg|Naarah being "dropped". File:Speedpaint light.jpg|Gravitating towards a light. File:Speedpaint end.jpg|The ending scene. References